A Life Like a Fairy Tale
by Ephemeral Existence
Summary: HPGoF. RW/CD. Hormones are raging, and his mind is supposed to be on girls, yet Cedric Diggory crawls into the crevices of his mind. Follow Ron as he gets to know the Hufflepuff seeker that he hadn't previously known personally.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I really wanted to feed this little story inside of me, I am trying to stay canon to the movie (although characters may not look as they do, my Cedric Diggory in my mind is definitely not the one in the movies. It is the one constructed in books.) However, I have lost my book so I cannot stay along that storyline to par, it will be among the movie.

I hope you may enjoy reading this piece, it is a little boring as ... well. We all have to begin somewhere, and I hope I develop the characters more as chapters come along. Perhaps you will be there with me, and give me some constructive criticisms? I would appreciate it very much so.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything except what is unique and not in the movies, and books.

**Pairings: **Cedric Diggory/Ron Weasley. Ratings: Quite safe for now, K+

**Summary:** HPGoF. RW/CD. It is just another year at Hogwarts, and following through the adventures as Harry Potter's best friend. Hormones are raging, and his mind is supposed to be on girls, such as the beautiful Beauxbaton ladies - yet Cedric Diggory crawls into the crevices of his mind. Follow Ron through fourth year, as he gets to know the well known Hufflepuff seeker that he hadn't previously gotten to know personally.

* * *

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone." Arthur Weasley simply said, introducing the man who was waiting for the crowd that had a late awakening.

Ron could only yawn in what could be a coincidental confirmation for his father's words, dully following everyone's footsteps without a single thought. His body wasn't used to waking up earlier than needed, especially when it was accustomed to a vacation's sleeping pattern. His ears prickled a little at hearing the last few words, 'Diggory? Cedric's father?' He looked ahead only to see the rather stockily proportioned young man. Thinking to himself, 'He looks nothing like his father at all. Well if that is even his father...' Having remembering Cedric only from prior Quidditch games. At that, Cedric gracefully jumped out of the tree and greeted himself to his father. Cedric gave everyone a steady look, as the girls ahead of him exchanged glances with each other. He rolled his eyes, but stilled as Cedric eyed him, giving him a look allover.

Ron flushed a little and looked away, as Cedric murmured to the crowd to follow him out of the wood, and up a nice field of hills. Waiting until there was a safe distance, he followed behind with his brothers ahead.

Finally having escaped from Amos' overenthusiastic greetings at him, Harry ran after his red-headed friend, "My god, the man can certainly talk a mouthful."

Responding with a tired, yet typical murmur, he could only yawn, getting a light smack and a laugh from Harry as he did so. Ron trudged up the grassy hills, and crowded around everyone else surrounding an old boot. He hadn't been expecting this morning walk, and was still dazed from the lack of a proper awakening. Looking up his eyes met with the older Hufflepuff's yet again.

"Get yourself into a good position, come on!" The elders yelled after all the youths to grab ahold of the portkey. Being right across from Cedric, Ron had grabbed felt the touch of the Hufflepuff's fingers graze across his as they reached for the boot. Ron wanted to pull away, but knew he shouldn't, as his father was yelling for Harry to grab on.

Quickly having forgotten about the touch, Ron had a hard landing on the ground near the Quidditch World Cup. "We're finally here!"

Hermione laughed, and ran off to catch up with Ginny, "Glad you woke up now, aren't you?" Everyone enjoyed taking in the loud crowd, with lots of excessive chatter and music in the background. Such a festive mood to enjoy.

With his father ushering everyone past the crowds to their tent, Ron could only think about one thing now, and that was the Bulgarian and Irish Quidditch match.

It wasn't long before he was climbing up the stairs, and cheering on Krum for the first match. His eyes were lit up and there was only excitement in his mind.

The happy festive mood was quickly dissipated with the Deatheaters ruining the atmosphere, trudging through the tents and setting everything aflame. Everything was chaos, people were running about and getting pushed over. Ron had lost sight of Ginny, Harry, and everyone else when he slammed into Cedric on his way to the portkey.

"Come on, no time for stalling." He grabbed ahold of the redhead's hand and ran ahead.

"B-but Harry, Hermione they're missing!" Ron almost tripped at the breakneck speed the Hufflepuff seeker ran at. No time for lip, he supposed, in this situation, he let himself get pulled by the taller boy.

Cedric had found his way to the portkey in no time, pushing harshly through anyone who had gotten in his way. His finger stayed firmly interlocked with the younger Weasley, as he pressed both their hands along the portkey.

Another dizzying whirlwind, and he dragged along the ground for a landing, whilst Cedric gracefully landed in contrast. A charming grin, as he gave Ron an all-knowing look. "Practice makes perfect," tugging the Weasley up from the grass.

Ron gave him a smug look in response, and let himself be pulled, subconsciously still linking their hands. No one else had made it back yet, and it was the two of them, with the moonlight in the background, shining and enhancing Diggory's strong sculpted face. He could only hear Cedric's and his own breathing, and he could've sworn those were some mocking crickets chirping in the tender silence. Ron found himself gazing into the watery grey pools that were Diggory's eyes and they pierced back into his own blue eyes when-

"Where's Harry?" Hermione exclaimed as she and Arthur Weasley made it safely back to the portkey. It wasn't long before Ginny, and the twins, had all made it back as well. Whatever the moment was, it had been broken and Ron harshly looked away and tore his hand away. He ignored the fact that it suddenly felt very cold, and stuffed it in his pockets.

"Come on, let's go and look for him."

It wasn't until the ride to Hogwarts that the two young teenagers met again.

All cozy in his maroon colored home-knit sweater, Ron suckled on the sweets he had bought from the trolley. Hermione was busy lecturing Harry about the scar and some Sirius business, when the Hufflepuff walked across the train to follow up with the lady with the trolley. Initially being interested in purchasing some sweets, that was quickly dismissed as he saw through the open doors of a certain cart which gave him a full view of the Golden trio. Smiling to himself, and at the lone boy who wasn't in a conversation. "Weasley!"

Alarmed at hearing his name from the unfamiliar voice, he snapped out of looking at the window, and looked to whomever was calling his name. 'That can't be right, what does he want with me?'

"How are you doing, mate?"

Ronald had a surprised expression, and his mouth dropped subconsciously, exposing a mouth full of candy. He swallowed whatever remained and moved outside of the train cart, closing the doors. "Did you need something?"

Cedric could only smile warmly, shaking his head as he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Did the remains of your summer go smoothly?" His grey eyes twinkled while waiting for a response.

"Y-yes, fine- really." Stumbling a little on both words, and his movements, as the train shook with rocky weather. He fell against Diggory clumsily. He felt his face go red as he went smack right into the seeker's shoulders, fitting snugly against the other boy's frame - however much so as he did not want to admit this, it was true. The pair stayed in this position for a moment too long, and by the time Ron pulled away, his face was most definitely a full-on bright tomato red. "N-nothing much happened-" fingers quickly pressed against his lips, "a-at all?" He shot the dark haired male a bizarre look, his voice quieting down.

Another comfortable (well, perhaps awkward for one or the other) silence, joined them as the two boys stood still in the closed space of the hall. Quickly, it was disturbed as an Asian girl came out and about, looking for.. obviously not himself. Ron snapped out of it and backed up against the doors, with a 'ouf', as the girl looked about left, then right, seeing whom she had been looking for. "Cedric, what are you doing, did you get the chocolate frog you wanted?"

Diggory looked off to the girl, and back at Ron. A look the redhead didn't recognize was on his face, as he said, "Yes, be there in a moment, Cho." With one last smile, he nodded a farewell to the younger boy and went back to his cart.

* * *

**A/N**: If you would please review, it would really get me motivated to continue, even if it's just a single word or two. I'm already working ahead on the second installment at the moment. x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am having exams right now, so I didn't have too much time to update! Sorry about that D: and thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me ! :) And I have taken your notes into consideration and will somehow blend it in!

* * *

"You should've let me know that about putting your name in the cup." Ron mumbled angrily in the dorms, as he slipped into bed. "We're best mates, are we not?"

The boys had a mouthful of petty words to exchange with eachother, after the events of Harry's name coming out of the Goblet unfolded. He looked up at the ceiling in disbelief as Harry kept on defending himself.

After the lights had gone off in the dorms, the tense quiet air did not dissipate as time went by. Neville, and Seamus had already gone to sleep at this point, but Ron still lay in bed, simmering in anger. Eventually, he rose out of bed and went out of the common room, past the Fat Lady's portrait. Looking around to make sure none of the patrolling prefects were about, Ron just needed time to think to himself. He made it to a corridor with a view to the outdoors, and sat with the breeze billowing through his red waves.

"You shouldn't be outside of your rooms. It's way past your bedtime." A non-threatening voice filled his ears, and Ron turned to face whomever spoke, with his eyes closed, moaning a, "Oh please don't dock points, I didn't mean any harm-"

The figure sped up to where Ron stood, in his red shirt and plaid sleeping pants. "Now why would I do that?"

Ron's eyelashes fluttered, opening his eyes quickly. "Oh, it's just you."

"Just me?" Cedric smirked and raised his brow in fake offense, "I should be so hurt."

"Well don't waste your time, go on. Go back to your room, and let me mope in peace." He turned away and faced the night sky again. While nobody said anything, Ron could feel that the other didn't move away either. As he waited for the other to go away, all these new thoughts came about in his mind. Such as, 'Why Diggory? Out of all the people to find me,' 'Well I should be glad it was Diggory and not.. Snape for example.' And he couldn't ignore that feeling that coursed through him as he could feel the other's presence looming beside him. No less than ten minutes passed, when he finally piped up, curiousity finally winning him over. "Diggory..."

"Yes?" He was leaning against a column, returning with a charming smile.

"...Why is it that you have entered the tournament? Is it for the eternal glory? Or... the riches that could come along with winning?"

"Weasley.. Is this about Potter entering?" He shifted uneasily, and looked away, "I mean, I've always expected a lot from myself. I guess you could call me an overachiever, and.. when someone brought up the idea of me entering, I wasn't against it." A slight cheeky smile, and he sighed, a bashful look came across his features. Getting lost in his thoughts, a "hrmmph" was the only answer he'd gotten, and a movement away from him. "Weasley." Cedric grasped the boy by the shoulders, almost able to feel his skin through the thin red shirt he adorned, "I'm not sure how or why, or even if Potter entered himself in. But you should know it's not just all unicorns and rainbows."

"I know-" Ron blurted out, a little bit too quickly, and pursed his lips when he revealed that piece of knowledge, hoping Cedric would miss it but unfortunately.. He tried to edge away, however, he almost shivered, as he felt Cedric's grasp on his shoulders tighten.

"What do you mean? What do you know?"

"Well..." Looking down at his feet, he sighed and said, "Well.. The first task..." Cedric waited for more, but Ron refused to say anything other than, "It's quite dangerous." The redhead didn't want to say anymore than the lack of information he had not divulged to, technically still, his best mate. While his mind had loyalties that lay with Harry, his body betrayed him as he found his hands itching to -

A strong laugh, and Cedric took his hands off the younger boy. "I knew that as much, but alright. I understand. Go back to your room, Weasley, before anyone else catches you and you really get in trouble." He whisked away as quickly as he came, and Diggory was gone off to finish his patrols as prefect.

"Do you really?" Ron mumbled to himself, "Understand anything?" His hands had been twitching to just give the Triwizard champion a worry-filled hug. He had wanted to say, 'Good luck, do well.' While none of that happened, and "No, no. None of it will happen." He told himself that, over and over, as he walked back to the Fat Lady's portrait, and climbed back into his bed, with one final glare at Harry before drifting off into sleep.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe the first task is today," Ginny shook Hermione's arm in an excited fear. "I'm rooting Harry on, you know it. Even while others aren't," She said icily, shooting daggers at Ron, who was sitting on the other side of the bushy haired girl.

He ignored the two gals, and stared at what remained of his breakfast, suddenly losing his appetite. He hadn't told him about the dragons! Well.. He tried, he had told Hermione to tell Harry that Parvati had told Dean, who told Seamus that Hagrid was looking for him. That had to count for something right? I mean it was obvious, really-

He looked up and saw that Harry was nowhere to be found. But he did see Cedric leaving the Great hall alone, and he found himself quickly rushing through to follow the Champion. "Diggory!"

Cedric looked back, the worry that was easily etched on his forehead, easing away as he noticed the redheaded boy. "Hello there, Weasley."

As he moved closer, and stood across from Cedric, who was wearing specialized robes that looked seemingly like Quidditch robes. He moved his eyes back up, and smiled nervously at the ever-so-slightly taller male, "Good luck. As if you haven't already heard that one a million times already, right?" He looked away, unimpressed with the words that escaped his mouth.

"It means a lot coming from you," Cedric smiled, looking at Ron's bewildered expression.

"Really?"

"Really." Cedric tried to reassure him, but by no means had the time to. "I really must get going though. I need to go prepare in the tent along with the other champions. I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron brightened considerably at the dark haired boy, who'd said his name for the first time, and he finally shot back a trademark grin, and quickly gave the boy a hug. He flushed red, embarrassed, and mumbled to himself as he distanced and went back to the Great hall. Whatever had possessed him to do that?

Cedric could only smile to himself, happy thoughts pushing the thoughts of the dragons away while he was walking to the preparations tent.

"Where were you?" Hermione questioned when Ron came back to the Great hall to sit by his house mates again. "Nevermind, no time," She grabbed him by the arm, "We have to go find seats to see how Harry does in his task!"

Cedric Diggory was in the infirmary tending to his burns, sure that he'd be alone, since everyone else was still watching the other champions finish their task. His ears must be lying to him, unless it was Pomfrey that had come back to tend to his wound. He sighed and rolled about, staring adoringly at the golden egg he had retrieved, when he saw a certain someone in the reflection of the shining gold. "Why hullo."

"Anyone would think you're Moody's son rather than a Diggory if you do that again, seeing from the back of your head," Ron said softly, by the curtains that had concealed his being in the infirmary. "Hope you don't mind my company."

"No, I'm thrilled. Too bad I can't bask in my glory after obtaining the egg, huh!" Cedric winced as his burn throbbed within his head, while turning a bit too fast to face Ron. "What's the matter?"

"I had wanted to warn you about the dragons, but it's too late now, isn't it? And you could've died! You could've gotten burned alive by that dragon, and-" He was on a rampage of a rant, throwing his hands wildly in the air as he spoke, walking in a small circle, looking like such a fool to Cedric, but an adorable fool at that.

The darker haired boy could only smile at this, a typical Ronald Weasley fit of nerves, and he sat up in the bed and patted an empty seat beside him. "It's fine, come, sit with me."

Ron stared skeptically at the spot, like bed bugs were to be nipping at his bottom, and quickly sat, his hands linked together, thumbs fidgeting. "Good job though, out there. Even if you did get singed like a roasted pig."

"A pig now, is that what I am?" Diggory laughed a hearty laugh, and layed back on the pillow and sighed.

"Do you have second thoughts about entering the competition, Cedric?" Ron peered at the grey eyed boy, moving closer, leaning over him.

"At first, I didn't." Ron's breath caught itself in his throat, when Cedric hesitated and stared into the depth's of his eyes, and he quickly moved off the bed before the other male could say another word. With reflexes that were faster than his, a strong hand grasped onto his wrist, and he continued to look at Ron directly in the eye.

"I-I better go. Can't miss Harry's turn, get better Diggory, I'll be off now-" he quickly turned and ran out of the infirmary, before any more words were exchanged.

That night, after Ron and Harry had gotten on better terms, and celebrated Harry's retrieval of the egg inside the Gryffindor common room, he found his head rather clear of the usual business that had plagued him since Harry's name popped out of the Goblet. The lights were turned off, and he closed his eyes. A quick gasp.

"Ron, you alright?" Harry's muffled voice through the curtains sounding thoroughly concerned.

"F-fine, mate. The bedsheets were just cold, 'night." Ron moved around in the bed and closed his eyes again, in another attempt to greet sleep hello.

Too bad it wasn't working. The image of a young Hufflepuff popped back into his mind, smiling brightly with glowing grey eyes, not leaving anytime soon. Ron opened his eyes again, and turned around in his bed, sighing. This was going to be a long night.

The morning wasn't too bad. He awoke to a pillow hitting him in the face, Harry waiting beside his bed. "Come on, do you want to miss breakfast?"

Yes, Ron decided it was much better being on speaking terms with his old best mate yet again. Even if it meant his sleep time was cut down a little bit, it meant he would be able to get to class on time. A 50 percent success rate anyway. He got out of bed and changed into his robes, not even bothering to comb his hair. The pair went into the Great Hall and sat by Seamus, Neville, and Hermione, the usual group.

"Still getting along after last night, I notice," Hermione's voice was stern, but there was a smile on her face, as she ate a spoonful of fruits. "It was about time, I was getting tired of giving you weird messages from Ron that made no sense at all," which made Ginny roll her eyes with a grin on her face, the two girls very glad that the stubborn Weasley had gotten his head sorted out.

Ron had already began to fill his plate, and started eating, when he noticed Harry not eating a bite. Nudging him with his elbow, he followed the green-eyed boy's gaze, looking straight to the Ravenclaw table at Cho Chang and... Cedric Diggory? The two were smiling widely at eachother, laughing at a joke they just shared or some story. It didn't really matter- They looked so happy. Ron broke the stare, and tried to distract himself with a lovely muffin. "Harry, stop staring, it's obvious." He tried to subtly mention to Harry without anyone else hearing, though he had just eaten a big chunk of the muffin, only ending up spitting a few crumbs across at Ginny.

"Ronald Weasley, please do chew with your mouth closed!" Ginny laughed as she swatted him with a spoon, speaking rather loudly, which finally did break Harry's concentration away from the Asian Ravenclaw.

For the rest of breakfast, Ron tried not to look anywhere else other than at his friends at his own table.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the story's "relationship" is morphing rather slowly.. I'm just so ... horrible at this haha! Hopefully whomever is reading is able to bear with this. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Moan. Why didn't I have the inspiration to continue when this was going on? I reread back, and was actually quite PLEASED with what I had writ. That being said, if nobody enjoys the future bits, I'll still try to do this for myself.  
That'll be one thing I've never done in my life. There may be a break in between the second and third chapters as it has been so long, pardon me.  
It's so bad- my GoF book has gone missing! I'm gutted... Doing this off memory now.

Also, it's 7:00AM when I started writing... With no sleep. So this is just a late night's work. Sorry everyone, please C&C if you can!

* * *

"Find a date?" Harry gasped incredulously, speaking like Fred and George had just told him you-know-who arrived outside Hogwarts. "How on earth are we supposed to do that?"

Fred chortled as the twin brothers did a dance by the tables, "Not only that-"  
"You have to learn how to dance!" George finished, not bothering to hide his laughter at all.

"Oh sod off, it's not like you aren't dancing yourself," Ron muttered, attempting to mask his nerves with his aloof attitude, which was not working at all; he could feel his tension all throughout his back and shoulders, flinching immediately when Ginny jabbed him in the arm. Exasperation evident in his face, he didn't even bother responding; that look on his face spoke all.

"Well, aren't you going to have fun finding a partner?" Ginny's brow raised as she gazed easily at the lovely Beauxbaton girls that ate at an exclusive table that had been magically summoned. "Going to muster up the courage to ask one of those _girls_?" A distasteful tone stung at the men around, as the male students of Hogwarts had noticed- The local females did not enjoy these alluring veela. The redheaded female's eyes flickered towards a certain green-eyed wizard before distracting herself quickly, immersing in conversation of others beside her.

Hermione scoffed, burying her nose deeper into a book if possible, and if others could've seen what was concealed behind the book, it was surely a roll of the eyes. "There's plenty of time before Christmas! You shan't be worrying about this now, there are more important things to be done! Such as," A loud clasp of the book shocking Harry who was seated beside the smart witch. "Your next task, Harry. Have you figured it out yet?"

"What?"

'The egg' Hermione's obvious mouthing of the words, and vicious, worried look had Harry dropping his head, shaking 'no' which led to a small worried lecture that Ron zoned out of easily. Left alone to his thoughts, he sighed in defeat, 'Asking someone out? That's almost as possible as passing potions.' His thoughts interrupted, as a package dropped for him on the table. Hilarious chortle burst up around him as the package had been unraveled.

The problems just seemed to multiply, didn't they? His mouth dropped agape at the burgundy ruffles, and lace upon lace... "No way!" His face red, he dared to take a chance upon flicking his eyes towards a usual spot at another table for only a split second, and his heart stopped as he saw blur of blue and yellow. 'No, no, no. This is not the time to be worrying about that now.' There were bigger situations on hand. Such as, "What horrendous robes, brother!" Ginny laughed so hard, along with the rest of their friends, as Harry could only bite back a laugh.

'Great. How on earth am I supposed to even show up at the ball now, with these to wear!'

When would there be an uphill climb?

Christmas break proved to be lovingly chilly as usual, the cold wind lapping at his cheeks, brushing kisses that left his mouth painfully raw and red, with what muggles would call 'windburn'. Not that it bothered him, mind you. A broomstick beneath him, and a big grin on his face, despite the chapped lips, Ron flew around the pitch like it was a beautiful summer day. Well, honestly, Quidditch was just so swell. And a great distraction at that, he thought as he landed rather gracefully onto the ground. It may have been minutes, hours, he didn't know. Quidditch really took his mind places.

A chipper clap snapped him out of his personal pensieve of his mind, abruptly finding the source from a familiar bright young man, donning yellow and black of robes. "Good run out there, mate."

Ron's eyes instinctively wanting to narrow, but he forced himself to remain indifferent. 'Mate, huh... ' But willing himself to seem normal, he moved closer to his quite new acquaintance. Why were all these weird reflexes just happening around Cedric? And when had he taken so much notice into his personal accord... "Thanks, not so bad for a fly today. Have you gone practicing around lately?" Dumb question, he groaned. There was no time-

"I haven't had the time lately, Weasley. Or have you forgotten already?" A fun expression on the Hufflepuff's face that was borderline teasing, "Working on my next task! Say... Would you care to join me for this? You could pass on the hint to your friend, Potter. Who I'm sure, has not figured it out yet, judging by the way Granger has herself in the library." He grabbed the similarly golden egg from his bag, giving it a twirl in front of Ron's face, before placing it back in its home where it nestled. "Meet me tonight in front of the Prefect's bathroom? 8 sharp." A quick wink and Cedric left back towards the school without another word, leaving the redhead bewildered, flustered, and -he'd never admit it but- face red as his hair.

Slipping out of the common room was quite an easy task. All the boys in their dormitories, chatting about the usual, laughing at Ron's failing attempt to get a date from the Veelas, while Neville was humming to himself, arms sometimes jutting out in what seemed to be a dance position. Christmas had more lenient rules. Less worry, had there been no looming Championship above their heads. As Ron trudged outside of the common room, ignoring the expression that the Fat Lady shot at him while he stepped out, he convinced himself this was thoroughly for the fact that it would aid Harry in his task. Not for any other reason. "No other reason, just helping Harry," He grumbled quietly under his breath, repeating it like a mantra until he ran into someone. "Oh, so sor-"

"We must stop running into eachother like this, or else I'll be convinced that it's not really an accident." A warm familiar voice that had it's special spot in Ron's mind spoke up, and indeed it was, Cedric Diggory smiling right at him. The corners of his mouth quirked involuntarily upwards and he nodded in acknowledgment. "Good evening Diggory," stuffing his hands into his pockets immediately, his right foot shuffling about nervously. "What are we here for?"

Cedric grinned as he lifted up the sack that was by his side, "We'll see what this egg has in store for us, won't we?" And he whispered the word for the Prefect's door so quickly and quietly, that Ron could've almost sworn nothing was said at all.

The Prefect's bathroom was glorious! He'd never seen anything quite like it. What seemed to be marble staircases was soon diminished by the valves of water and bubbles, once Diggory turned at them and the entire room filled of foam and comfortable liquid. "Well don't be shy," Cedric had said. "Jump in!"

It was easy to avoid any awkward moments- thank you distance and steam- while Ron stepped down to just his boxers. Nobody had told him to bring swimwear! Not that it really mattered once you were in water anyway. "What happens now?" Ron asked, innocently as he gazed at the egg perched at the corner of the bath. He reached for it, when strong tanned arms blocked his path. "Not quite yet!"

Ron must've had the most perplexed expression on his face, while Diggory moved towards him with fevor, a seriously dangerous gaze in his eyes. "If you want to _help_ your best mate, you'd best earn that right." The brunette's teasing words left a strange feeling in his stomach that had it churning, worsening as the Hufflepuff leaned by his ear, "And first thing's first..." Cedric's arm stretched behind him, as Ron had braced himself, backing as far as he could without stepping out of the bath, eyes wide. Ron's bright blue eyes staring past Diggory's grey eyes, who had busied himself with fixing the temperature of the water so it didn't leave quite as much steam in the room, and Ron released his breath at realization of his intent. 'Just nothing. Calm yourself!' Though that was hard to convince one's self as two very undressed young men were in a bath together.

"Okay," The seeker's captain qualities stepping up as he went off into a leader-like procedure. "So we are supposed to open this underwater," his eyes flickering to Ron's curious orbs, answering the unasked question. "Moody told me this," Cedric explained as he grabbed the egg and readied to plunge. "Water comfortable enough for you?"

Ron nodded uneasily as he stared at Cedric, then the egg. "Ready as I'll ever be." He held his breath as the other male counted to three, and both of them ducked their heads underwater, as the egg opened to a beautiful song, much unlike the loud squealing it burst into above water.

"Well who would've thought that?" Cedric leaned back, ignoring the egg now as it sat in it's cold lonesome in the bag. While he did not reveal more clues to Ron, (it was a competition after all), he was positive that the Gryffindor would have something to write home about to Harry. "Now before you run off telling your friend everything he needs to know... You owe me something for this barter." He smirked, a glint in his eyes as he leaned forward to Ron, who immediately ducked into the water. "Now don't be a coward on me, what's fair is fair. And I'm positive you know what I want."

Ron's blue eyes were round as the planets in the sky, unsure of which corner to back off to. Subconsciously dashing off in the slippery bubbles, he moaned out loud, "No I don't! I do not know anything at all- Oh wait. Would a dashing Champion like you have problems finding dates?" Averting the humour to something other than himself, "Or galleons that I do not have?" So much for that.

"Ronald Weasley," A pleasant node of a light bulb lit up in Ron's heart as his name was spoken by the Hufflepuff. "I do not need galleons!" The phrase spat out as the Seeker had difficulty jumping through the water to catch onto his mate.

"A date then? I could ask other girls for you. Perhaps it'd be a time where I wouldn't get refused," he halted, a mental image permanently in his mind of his earlier humiliation from the Beauxbaton ladies.

"I don't need a date," Cedric said simply, stalling once he had caught up to the slightly taller male. Those steel-colored eyes averted themselves, as unsaid words were finished in Ron's mind, '_He already has one_,' his face dropping immediately, disappointment filling him, like how the water had quickly turned cold.

The pair had dried themselves and out of the bath (with an unfortunate visit from Moaning Myrtle) and stepped right ouside the bath doors, quickly checking everything was in it's proper

* * *

place. This was where they had to part their ways, for their dormitories were in different sections of the towers. "Well then," Ron peeked at the oher, "I suppose I best be off." Turning quickly, he was stopped by a grasp on his wrist.

"You're not getting off that easily." Cedric grinned, a mischievous Cheshire grin, "You still owe me your side of the bargain."

There faces were awfully close together now, Ron noticed, along with the very evident silence of the empty halls. There was no one around, was he implying-? "W-what?" Barely a whisper, under Ron's breath as the two found themselves inching closer together, yet something within them propelled them apart like magnets of same polarity. The warm hand remained in his, as their gaze did not break.

Eventually the silence passed, and finally one spoke up.  
"Just give me most of your luck. Easy as that," Cedric smiled sadly one time more before their hands broke apart. "I know Harry needs some of it too." As Ron stared at the other walking away, at the abrupt farewell, Ron was left standing, neck still crooked upwards as to where the Hufflepuff's face would've been.

"Damn," a curse leaving him.

He had no idea how to read signs regarding situations like this.

The worst part was he didn't even know if there were any signs to decipher. What if he had it all wrong?

What if this was how friends acted together?

'No way!' Ron shook himself out of such thoughts, his face blanching at the idea of Harry and him ever acting like this together in their past few years as friends. "No, way."

But even as he found himself skipping a little back towards the Gryffindor towers, a smile crept itself back onto his face despite everything.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been so long and that's my own fault. If anyone is still out there supporting this... It'd be a lot to hear back from you, even if it's to say I've gotten worse. Thank you, and everything counts to help build this!


End file.
